


Miscellaneous Primeval Drabbles

by telperion_15



Category: Lost, Primeval
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Various Genres, Various Ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection drabbles written for various prompts, challenges, and just because...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acceptance (Gen)

**Author's Note:**

> Each drabble will be a separate chapter - details about each drabble can be found in the chapter title/notes.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. Of the ones that appear in these drabbles, Jacobs and Rees belong to me, Lyle, Blade and Finn belong to fredbassett, and Liz Lester and Juliet Sayers belong to rain_sleet_snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Nick  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> Spoilers: 2.07

He was bolt upright, eyes wild and breathing harsh, before he even really registered where he was.

The sheets were tangled around his legs, and he kicked them away even as the residual feeling of being trapped and helpless began to fade, leaving only sorrow and despair in its wake.

Every night he dreamt about it. Every night he saw those last few moments, over and over again. They were imprinted on his mind, burnt into his brain. Invading his sleeping hours and waking life.

That look, the understanding, the acceptance of an inevitable fate.

Nick would never accept it.


	2. A Good Yarn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Finn, Blade  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for a challenge to incorporate the following four words - whose, relax, futon, yarn - into a drabble.

Finn flopped down on the futon in the rec room with a happy groan, and then did a double take.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
  
“Knitting,” replied Blade, without looking up.  
  
“Well, I can see that, but _why_?”  
  
“It helps me relax. The hands do all the work, and the brain doesn’t have to think. My Gran, whose idea of useful skills run very much to the domestic, taught me.” Blade’s expression dared his fellow soldier to comment further.  
  
Finn remained quiet, still staring incredulously. Then: “You’ve dropped your ball of wool,” he pointed out.  
  
“It’s yarn, actually.”  
  
“Whatever.”


	3. All Attempts (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lester, Becker  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written as a birthday fic for canadian_jay, for the prompt 'Stegosaurus'. Also contributed to MiniNaNoWriMo 2010.

“Is there a problem, Captain?” Lester asked carefully.  
  
Becker’s voice came down the phone line. “Yes, sir. We have a stegosaurus on our hands.”  
  
“And? I believe those are vegetarian.”  
  
“Yes, sir, they are. They’re also rather large. And stubborn.”  
  
“Let me guess – this one doesn’t want to go home?”  
  
“That’s right, sir. We’re going to have to tranquillise it.”  
  
“I’m sensing a request for heavy lifting equipment in my future, Captain.”  
  
“Might be useful, sir.”  
  
“Very well. I’ll authorise it.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
Lester hung up, and sighed. Honestly, it was only one stegosaurus – how hard could it be?


	4. Alpha, Beta (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Ryan  
> Rating: Mature  
> A/N: Originally written for deinonychus_1, for the prompt 'Connor/Ryan, Alpha male'.

Ryan was the very definition of an alpha male. Everything about him – his voice, his manner, his stance, his competence – all screamed ‘I’m in charge’.

Connor didn’t mind. He knew he wasn’t anywhere near an alpha, and most of the time he was perfectly happy with the status quo.

But sometimes, just sometimes, Ryan deferred to him, and then Connor was the boss.

And as he thrust deeply into Ryan, listening to the moans and pleas falling from the lips of the man writhing beneath him, Connor realised that maybe he had a bit of alpha in him after all.


	5. A Mouth Made For Sin (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Rees  
> Rating: Mature  
> A/N: Originally written for fififolle, for the prompt 'Connor/Rees, dirty'.

Matt shivered as whispered words sent goosebumps dancing across his skin, and made his cock throb impatiently.  
  
The soft voice painted wicked pictures in Matt’s mind as it described exactly what it wanted to do to him, and exactly how helpless Matt would be as it did them.  
  
Moaning quietly, he pleaded for the voice to make good on its promises.  
  
The voice chuckled and moved away.  
  
And as demanding lips wrapped themselves around his cock, and big brown eyes looked up at him through lowered lashes, Matt realised that Connor’s dirty mouth was good for more than just words.


	6. A Not-So-Happy Event (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen, Connor  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Warnings: mpreg  
> A/N: Originally written as a birthday fic for cordeliadelayne.

“Well, that’s certainly an… interesting… result.”  
  
Stephen glared furiously at him. “Is that all you can say? It’s ‘interesting’?”  
  
Nick looked at him thoughtfully. “You have to admit, we could never have foreseen that future-bug slime would cause _this_.”  
  
“No, you’re right, we couldn’t. _Because this should never be able to happen!_ ”  
  
“Well, I think you’re glowing, actually,” Connor piped up.  
  
“Shut up, Connor,” Nick and Stephen chorused. The lad subsided.  
  
“You’d better work out how to fix this, Nick,” Stephen threatened. “Otherwise you’re most definitely on nappy-changing duty.”  
  
Nick choked. The situation was suddenly looking a lot less ‘interesting’.


	7. A Place To Call Home (Het)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Helen/Becker  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Oringally written for sunsets_dinos, for the prompt 'Helen/Becker, homecoming'.

Awakening to almost darkness, he immediately realised something was wrong.  
  
“You’re leaving.”  
  
The shadowy figure by the door froze in the act of turning the handle.  
  
“You expected me to stay?”  
  
“Not really. I _hoped_ you might, though.”  
  
A scornful silence greeted the words, and Becker sighed.  
  
“You _could_ stay, you know. It doesn’t make you weak to have somewhere to call home.”  
  
“I haven’t needed a home in a very long time.”  
  
“You want one, though, don’t you? You just can’t admit it.”  
  
The handle turned suddenly, and then Helen was gone.  
  
But they both knew she’d be back.


	8. A Submissive Personality (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Stephen/Ryan  
> Rating: Mature  
> A/N: Originally written for fredbassett, for the prompt 'Stephen/Ryan, domination'.

Stephen always seemed to be attracted to dominant personalities.  
  
First there was Helen, who simply took what she wanted, and who had kept Stephen spellbound despite the knowledge that what he was doing was wrong.  
  
Then there was Cutter. Stephen had always been happy to fall in behind him, to follow where he led, to let him make the decisions.  
  
And now there was Ryan.  
  
And as Stephen lay face down on the bed, restrained hand and foot, with Ryan’s cock thrusting deep into his body, he suddenly realised why he let people dominate him.  
  
He liked it.


	9. Bad Day (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Helen  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for sunsetdawn20, for the prompt 'Helen Cutter, It sucks to be me'.

If she’d been Nick, she would have known the name of the damn creature instantly.  
  
If she’d been Stephen, she would have tracked it back to its lair much quicker.  
  
If she’d been Abby, she would have been able to drop it with a flying kick.  
  
If she’d been Connor, she would have been able to fix her stomped-on anomaly detector.  
  
And if she’d been Jenny, she would have been able to pop to the nearest lingerie store after her underwire snapped.  
  
It was a fitting end to a truly crap day.  
  
Sometimes it really sucked to be Helen Cutter.


	10. Bedtime Reading (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Stephen/Ryan  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for lukadreaming, for the prompt 'Stephen/Ryan, books'.

“Have you really read all these?” Ryan eyed the shelf of books disbelievingly.  
  
“Of course I have. You didn’t think they were all for show, did you?”  
  
“Well, I can’t even understand half the bloody titles! I mean, what the hell is ‘Modern Evolutionary Synthesis’?”  
  
Stephen pulled out the book in question. “This one’s actually quite interesting. Maybe I should read you some as a bedtime story…”  
  
“It’d certainly put me to sleep!” Ryan grinned. “Besides, I can think of a much better story – once upon a time a soldier took his hot boyfriend to bed and shagged him senseless…”


	11. Before A Fall (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Ryan/Lester  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for knitekat, for the prompt 'Lester/Ryan, slippery'.

Lester peered through the darkness at a building that, to his dismay, looked rather like a cottage. “When you invited me on a weekend away…”  
  
“You were expecting a couple of nights at the Ritz, I know,” Ryan finished. “Give it a chance, you’ll like it.”  
  
“Hmmm, we’ll see.”  
  
Ryan chuckled, and handed him a torch and a bag of supplies. “Here, take these and head up to the cottage. Be careful on the way up the path, though – it’s probably slippery after the rain earlier.”  
  
“I think I can manage, thank you,” said Lester testily.  
  
However, he hadn’t taken more than five steps when he felt his foot slide out from under him. Despite the fact that his hands were full he reached out instinctively. But there was nothing to grab on to, even if he hadn’t been carrying the torch and bag, and he knew he was going to fall.  
  
Then Ryan’s hands were on his hips, steadying him and keeping him upright.  
  
“I’ve got you,” Ryan said quietly. “I’m here.”  
  
“So you are.” Lester took a deep breath, and smiled sheepishly at his lover. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
Suddenly Lester was looking forward to weekend after all.


	12. Belief (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for reggietate, for the prompt 'Nick/Stephen, for the last time'.

“For the last time, Cutter, I’ve said I’m sorry! What more can I do to convince you?”  
  
Nick stared at Stephen, and then sighed. “I honestly don’t know, Stephen. After this, it’s hard to believe that you’ve ever really cared about me.”  
  
“Well, I guess I’ve got nothing to lose, then,” muttered Stephen.  
  
He moved forward, and Nick suddenly found himself pushed against the wall, Stephen’s lips claiming his in a fierce kiss.  
  
“Now do you believe?” Stephen whispered, when he finally pulled back.  
  
Nick found that his arms had gone around Stephen’s waist, and he could only nod.  
  
“Yes.”


	13. Bubble (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Stephen/Ryan  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences

Harsh breathing in an enclosed space.

Fingers fumbling with buckles, zippers, and clips.

A hand gripping a wrist, a soft whisper of “leave it on.”

The outside world ceases to matter. Danger, peril, running, chasing – all are forgotten.

There is only now – touching and feeling overwhelming the senses as life is reaffirmed.

_You are still here_ , murmur simultaneous thoughts, the need to connect, to _know_ , so strong.

A soft moan – from whose lips? – as flesh touches flesh and everything shrinks to that pinpoint of sensation.

Shuddering as completion is reached. A moment of quiet, then the world comes flooding back.


	14. Crash And Burn (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Lester/Lyle  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for hisgirlspacey, for the prompt 'Lester/Lyle, crash'.

He’d known it was only a matter of time. It was too big a change not to affect Lyle, and it was obvious that the man was heading for a crisis.   
  
In a way, it was almost a relief. Lester was as happy as he’d ever been, and yet he felt like they were both standing on the edge of a precipice, waiting for the fall.  
  
And when it came, the fall was spectacular. A slight disagreement had ended in yelling, recriminations, and then slamming doors as Lyle left.  
  
Now Lester only hoped they could claw their way back up.


	15. Cutter's Inferno (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for reggietate, for the prompt 'Nick/Stephen, bonfire'.

“Christ, Nick, all we’re doing is cooking a few sausages and toasting a few marshmallows, not burning an effigy of Guy Fawkes!”  
  
Nick shrugged sheepishly, standing well back from the blazing inferno that he’d intended to be a campfire, but had ended up more like a bonfire. “I was having some trouble getting it started, so I shoved some more kindling on, and then it suddenly just took,” he explained.  
  
Stephen chuckled. “Well, at least we’ll be warm.” He pulled the wooden garden bench a few feet further away from the fire, and then sat on it. “No sharing of body heat needed here!”  
  
“But what if I want to share body heat?” Nick asked, sitting down next to Stephen and snuggling up against him.  
  
“That can probably be arranged,” Stephen replied, putting an arm around Nick’s shoulders and pulling him closer. He felt Nick press a kiss to the side of his jaw, and smiled. This had been a good idea – they both needed to relax and spend some quality time together.  
  
Then his smile turned into a smirk. “But I must warn you – if you even think about singing any campfire songs, you’ll be the one getting toasted!”


	16. Danger Magnet (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Ryan  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for mysteriousaliwz, for the prompt 'Connor/Ryan, mud'.

Sometimes having an enthusiastic, inquisitive, spontaneous boyfriend was a good thing.  
  
This was definitely _not_ one of those times.  
  
“Connor, get out of the way!” Ryan yelled. Why did he always have to be right in the path of the danger?  
  
Connor made a leap for safety as the triceratops stampeded past. Then the dinosaurs were through the anomaly, and quiet fell.  
  
The soldier held his breath until he saw a figure rise from the ground. Connor was covered in mud, and appeared to be mourning the demise of his hat, but he was apparently unhurt.  
  
Ryan sighed with relief.


	17. Eating In (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: Mature  
> A/N: Originally written for lukadreaming, for the prompt 'Nick/Stephen, hanging on the telephone'.

“I’ll have a chicken madras, a couple of large naans, some poppadoms, and a…hang on a second.” Nick held the phone receiver away from his ear for a moment. “Stephen!” he yelled. “What do you want from the takeaway?”  
  
He waited for a few seconds, but there was no answer. “Stephen!” he shouted again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
“Sorry about this,” Nick muttered down the phone. “Just bear with me a minute.”  
  
 _“Stephen!”_ Nick glared at the menu as he yelled for the third time, tempted to just order Stephen a vindaloo and be done with it.  
  
“Yes, Nick?”  
  
Nick spun round at the sound of Stephen’s voice, and then felt his jaw drop. Stephen was standing in the living room doorway, stark naked, and with a very healthy erection pointing straight towards the ceiling.  
  
“Er, I’ll have to call you back, sorry,” Nick babbled at the lady at the Indian takeaway, who he could tell was not amused. Then he hung up.  
  
“What are you doing?” he hissed at Stephen.  
  
Stephen smirked at him, and then winked. “I don’t really feel like curry, after all. I’ve decided there are much better things I could be eating for my dinner.”


	18. Fetch (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Stephen/Ryan  
> Rating: Mature  
> A/N: Originally written for lukadreaming, for the prompt 'Stephen/Ryan, newspaper'.

Stephen’s cock twitched as the studded collar was fastened around his throat. Possessive fingers trailed along the leather, and his master made an approving noise.  
  
“Good boy. You’re a good little pet, aren’t you?”  
  
Stephen nodded eagerly.  
  
“And do you know what good little pets do? They _fetch_.”  
  
Obediently, Stephen crawled down the hallway to retrieve the newspaper, picking it up delicately between his teeth. He was careful not to drool on it – his master wouldn’t like that.  
  
“Good boy,” said his master again, taking the paper. “I shall have to think of an appropriate reward.”  
  
Stephen’s cock twitched again.


	19. Forgive And Forget (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for bigtitch, for the prompt 'Nick/Stephen, out of sight'.

It had been so long he could barely remember.  
  
Could barely remember the easy conversation and friendly banter that had existed between them.  
  
Could barely remember the safety of having Stephen watching his back, and know the other man would always be there to support him.  
  
Could barely remember what it felt like to have Stephen in his arms, to kiss him, to make love to him. To just hold him.  
  
He’d been wrong to push Stephen away. Wrong and stupid. And now he wanted Stephen back. He wanted it all back.  
  
But he didn’t know how to get it.


	20. For To Get Out Of The Rain (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Connor, Lester  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for canadian_jay, for the prompt 'Rain'. Also contributed to MiniNaNoWriMo 2010.

The first drop of water landed next to Connor’s hand. He stared at it in surprise until the second drop landed next to it.  
  
“What the…?”  
  
The third drop landed right beside the keyboard on the console.  
  
“Oh crap.”  
  
A few moments later, Lester emerged from his office to find out what all the racket was, and discovered Connor trying to push the ADD across the floor.  
  
“May I ask what you are doing, Mr. Temple?”  
  
Connor looked up. “Is it raining outside?”  
  
“I believe so, yes.”  
  
“In that case, I think the ceiling might be leaking.”  
  
Lester sighed. “Wonderful.”


	21. Hideout (Femmeslash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Jenny/Sarah  
> Rating: Generl Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for bella_farfalla, for the prompt 'Jenny/Sarah, protection'.

Jenny watched in open amusement as Sarah scuttled into her office and dropped into a chair beside a cabinet, where she wouldn’t immediately be seen if someone followed her.  
  
“Problem?” she asked.  
  
“Sorry,” Sarah apologised. “But I accidentally damaged the professor’s matrix, and I needed somewhere to hide.”  
  
“Uh-oh. Is he on the warpath?”  
  
“Not yet. But he will be.”  
  
“Well, feel free to stay as long as you like. I’ll protect you from Cutter.”  
  
“Thanks.” Sarah looked relieved.  
  
“Perhaps you could even distract me from this report.”  
  
Sarah grinned suddenly. “Oh, I’m sure I could be a _big_ distraction.”


	22. Ideas (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Lester/Becker  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for jooles34, for the prompt 'Connor and/or Lester and/or Becker, "that doesn't look safe to me."'

Becker stared at the print-out for a while. Then he turned it the other way up and stared at it some more.  
  
“That doesn’t look safe to me, Conn. Also, I reckon it’s physically impossible.”  
  
“No, look,” Connor leaned over and pointed at the paper, “I’d be here, you’d go there, and James would go here.”  
  
“James would go where?” interrupted a dry voice, and Lester entered the room.  
  
“Connor’s having ideas again,” Becker said, passing Lester the paper.  
  
Lester looked at it. “Well, this brings back memories,” he said eventually.  
  
Becker’s jaw dropped at the same time as Connor’s.


	23. In A Stew (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Ryan  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for deinonychus_1, for the prompt 'Connor/Ryan, cooking'.

The makeshift stew smelled pretty good, considering it was comprised of unidentified small dinosaur, and some vegetation that Ryan had been suspicious of, but Connor had proclaimed safe to eat.  
  
The soldier prodded at the concoction again with his knife, and then sat back. “Shouldn’t be too much longer,” he said. “We’ll feel much better after a hot meal.”  
  
Connor nodded, trying, and failing, to look brave and in control. Shuffling over a bit, Ryan put an arm round the younger man and pressed a kiss to his hair.  
  
“Don’t worry, the anomaly will reopen soon. I just know it.”


	24. In His Hands (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for cordeliadelayne, for the prompt 'Nick/Stephen, kneeling'.

Stephen had lost track of how long it had been since Ryan had run off to find a medic. But the numbness in his knees and lower legs told him it had been a while.  
  
He remained kneeling by Nick’s side, however. The hands he had pressed over the wound on Nick’s abdomen were probably the only thing keeping the blood in the man’s body.  
  
Nick exhaled another wet, rattling breath, and Stephen pressed harder. “Don’t you bloody die on me, Cutter,” he muttered, distress making his words harsh.  
  
He couldn’t lose Nick now, not after everything. He just couldn’t.


	25. Living Dangerously (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Stephen/Ryan  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written as a birthday fic for nietie.

“Hart, move it!”  
  
Stephen stood his ground as the allosaurus pounded towards him. Just a little longer…  
  
“ _Hart_!”  
  
At the last possible moment, he threw himself aside, hitting the ground with a sickening thud just as the dinosaur disappeared back through the anomaly.  
  
Then Ryan was there. “Hart, you bloody idiot, what were you playing at?” He prodded at Stephen’s ankle. “Just sprained, I think.” The soldier’s tone was unsympathetic, but his eyes told a different story.  
  
Stephen grinned sheepishly. “I promise I’ll jump sooner next time.”  
  
Ryan’s hand was warm and comforting on his shoulder. “See that you do.”


	26. Mind On The Job (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Lester/Becker  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for mysteriousaliwz, for the prompt 'Lester/Becker, holster'.

James Lester prided himself on not allowing distractions into his life. Yes, the anomaly project promised plenty to distract, but Lester took no notice of Quinn and Temple’s antics – at least, not until he had to.  
  
He also took no notice of Captain Becker. Or Captain Becker’s thigh-straps. Or the way said thigh-straps were tightened just the right amount to accentuate certain…areas.  
  
Lester shook himself and blinked a couple of times. What was he doing? This was completely unacceptable behaviour.  
  
He gave himself a stern talking to, and went back to work.  
  
But on the way home he let himself dwell briefly on his unfortunate distraction. Really, it was almost obscene how tight those straps were. And thinking about it, he was sure Becker didn’t need to wander past his office _quite_ so often. It was almost as if…  
  
 _No,_ Lester told himself, _you’re being stupid._  
  
But when he entered his flat and went straight through to the bedroom to hang up his jacket, he got a bit of a surprise.  
  
Becker was lying on the bed, wearing nothing except a pair of thigh-straps and a cocky smile.  
  
“What?” he said. “Did you think I hadn’t noticed you looking?”


	27. New Life, New Civilisations (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Nick  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Warnings: crack

There was a rustling noise. Nick looked up. Where was it coming from?

More rustling. Definitely coming from the pile of paper on top of the cupboard opposite him. He got up and walked over to it, hoping that he didn’t have mice.

Lifting the pile of paper, he looked at the top of the cupboard. Hundreds of pairs of eyes looked back.

“It is the Evil Overlord! We must destroy him!”

Nick put the pile of paper back in its place and walked quietly back to his desk. Clearly he hadn’t been getting enough sleep.

But the rustling continued.


	28. Perfect Fit (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Lester  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for deinonychus_1, for the prompt 'Connor/Lester, tuxedo'.

“Tell me again why I agreed to this shopping trip?”  
  
“Because you don’t want me to show you up at the wedding?” Connor poked his head round the fitting room curtain. “You know me – given half a chance I’d probably turn up in jeans and a hoodie.”  
  
“Knowing you, you probably would,” Lester agreed.  
  
“So, do you want to see, then?”  
  
“Isn’t it bad luck to see the dress before the wedding?”  
  
“I’m not wearing a dress,” Connor pointed out. “Although that could probably be arranged…”  
  
Lester shuddered. “The mind boggles… But come on then, let’s take a look at you.”  
  
Connor swept back the curtain and struck a pose. “Ta da!”  
  
Lester felt his mouth go dry. Connor looked quite simply amazing. The suit he’d picked to try on made him look handsome and debonair and, quite frankly, good enough to eat.  
  
“What do you think?” Connor asked.  
  
“You scrub up all right, I suppose,” replied Lester noncommittally, although he saw Connor note the smile that accompanied the words.  
  
Connor stepped out the fitting room. “No regrets, then?” he said, a little anxiously. “You still want to marry me?”  
  
Lester put his arms around Connor’s waist. “More than ever.”


	29. Popping Cherries (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for cordeliadelayne, for the prompt 'Nick/Stephen, cherries'.

Stephen chewed the cherry slowly. His lips were stained red from the juice, and Nick suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to kiss him, and see if he could taste the fruit there too.  
  
Then the moment was ruined as Stephen turned his head slightly and spat the stone towards the bin, into which it dropped with a rattle.  
  
“That’s disgusting,” complained Nick.  
  
Stephen poked his tongue – also stained red, Nick noticed – out. “What else do you expect me to do, swallow them? I’m sure the myth about apple pips holds true for cherry stones as well.”  
  
Nick rolled his eyes.


	30. Reactions (Gen/Het)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Helen, Stephen/Helen, Connor, Lester, Abby  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Spoilers: 1.06  
> A/N: Originally written for the primeval_itv 'Aftermath' challenge.

**Connor**

Well, that was a bit of a revelation, wasn’t it? Mind you, I always thought there was something fishy about Stephen – not at all the sort of guy Abby should get involved with.

And now the Professor is going all loopy about some woman we’ve never heard of – I thought crazy, paranoid theories were supposed to be my area of expertise? Not sure I want someone else on my turf, even if it does mean that I’m no longer the only geek on the block.

Maybe I should offer him some tips. Can’t hurt to offer some advice – can it?

**Stephen**

Stephen wanted to punch something. Unfortunately, the only candidates were the trees he was walking through, and he didn’t really fancy adding to his list of problems by breaking his hands.

He couldn’t believe Helen. He just couldn’t. What kind of person did something like that – ruin two people’s lives without batting an eyelid? He was beginning to wonder what he’d ever seen in her – why he’d been so infatuated.

And now Cutter wouldn’t even look at him, his disgust plain for everyone to see. Stephen felt like he’d lost…well, everything. And he didn’t know what to do about it.

**Helen**

Finally, a reaction. I knew I could count on Stephen for that, at least. Nick’s always so careful about his feelings, never giving anything away. Stephen’s different, though. He always says what’s on his mind. In some ways, he was always much more my type than Nick.

Not that I really want either of them at this moment in time. I do much better on my own. I only asked Stephen to get a reaction out of Nick, but he still just stood there like he didn’t know what to do. No wonder I preferred the anomalies to my marriage.

**Nick**

Nick sat in his truck, staring into space. He knew he should be rushing to find Claudia, but somehow he couldn’t seem to think straight. His mind was filled with how Stephen and Helen had looked as she revealed their guilty little secret. Stephen as if his world was crumbling down around his ears. Helen as if she had scored some great victory.

But what about him? Didn’t either of them care about him? Clearly Helen didn’t, but he did think Stephen might have tried to be honest, to make amends. How wrong he had been…about both of them.

**Lester**

My god, what is it with these people? It’s like working in a madhouse sometimes, it really is. It started with being shit on by a flying lizard, and ended with being threatened by a university professor. A professor, for god’s sake! I thought they preferred books to the real world?

I knew I should have stayed in the office. Working in the field is always a mistake. Things shit on you. And it rains – a lot. Give me paperwork any day.

Speaking of which, I’m now practically drowning in the stuff. That’s what comes of working with insane people…

**Abby**

Abby watched Rex scuttling along the back of her sofa, searching for pizza crumbs. She smiled. At least someone was still happy, and happily oblivious to everything that was going on.

Everyone had gone their separate ways after the incident in the forest. Even Connor had dashed off, muttering something about researching time paradoxes. Abby was worried. Now they were all apart, would they ever be reunited? She wasn’t sure, particularly with the issues between Stephen and the Professor.

Ironically, the only thing that might bring them together was this supposedly missing woman, Claudia. Finding her might be the key…


	31. Research (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: pre-Stephen/Connor  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for mysteriousaliwz, for the prompt 'Stephen/Connor, internet'.

Returning from the bathroom, Connor was startled to discover Stephen sitting behind his desk, looking very amused by something on Connor’s computer.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Connor squeaked.  
  
Stephen just smirked at him. “You should be more careful what you look at online,” he said. “Anyone might see it.”  
  
“It’s, er, well…research,” Connor floundered lamely.  
  
“Of course it is,” Stephen replied. He stood up and made his way towards Connor and the door. “If you ever want to put your ‘research’ into practice,” he murmured as he passed by, “you know where to find me.”  
  
Connor’s eyes widened.


	32. Restraining Temptation (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for the primeval_itv 'Sins and Virtues' challenge, on the theme of lust and chastity.

**Temptation**

Stephen watched Nick as he searched for something on his desk. Christ, didn’t the man realise how attractive he was? Even reading a report made him look sexy – the look of concentration combined with the slight smile on his lips was sending Stephen’s thoughts in a very specific direction.

They’d agreed to keep a lid on things for the sake of the project, but Stephen wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. It was getting harder every day, and Nick wasn’t helping by…well, by existing, actually. He was a temptation that Stephen was finding impossible to resist.

**Restraint**

Nick could feel Stephen watching him and he smiled, knowing exactly what the other man was thinking. He knew it was hard for Stephen, but they’d made this agreement for a reason. The anomaly project was too big to be distracted from, and Stephen could definitely be a distraction.

In fact, he was being a distraction right now, truth be told. But Nick’s will held firm, and he didn’t stand up and walk around the desk, much as he might want to.  _Soon_ , he promised himself.  _Soon_.  All the same, he couldn’t help but wonder how soon it might be.


	33. Standards (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Ryan/Lester  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for fredbassett, for the prompt 'Ryan/Lester, Two pints of lager and a packet of crisps'.

“You’re loitering, Captain,” Lester said. “I do hate loiterers.”  
  
“I’m knocking off soon.”  
  
Ryan sounded uncharacteristically hesitant as he replied, and Lester looked up, one eyebrow raised expressively.  
  
“And…?”  
  
“And I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink?”  
  
“Two pints of lager and a packet of crisps?” Lester enquired acidly.  
  
Ryan grinned faintly. “Well, since I’m not Lyle…”  
  
“Thank god,” Lester muttered, shuddering theatrically.  
  
“…I think we can do a bit better than that.”  
  
“In that case, Captain, I will accept your offer.”  
  
“Great.” Ryan’s grin widened. “Get your coat, darlin’, you’ve pulled.”  
  
Lester rolled his eyes.


	34. Sucking Up (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for elfinessy, for the prompt 'Nick/Stephen, lollipop'.

“What are you looking at?” Stephen asked, as he sat down next to Nick on the grass outside the zoology department.  
  
“That student over there,” Nick replied. “Do you think they teach them to be provocative like that?”  
  
Stephen looked towards where the female student was sucking on a lollipop in a rather obscene manner. “She looks like she’s practicing something,” he observed suggestively.  
  
Nick twitched, and then thumped him on the arm. “Don’t say things like that! Not unless we’re alone, anyway.”  
  
Stephen immediately stood up, pulling Nick with him.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“Somewhere we can be alone…”


	35. Support (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Ryan  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for fififolle, for the prompt 'Connor/Ryan, take me home'.

Three cracked ribs, a leg broken in four separate places, and more cuts, scrapes, and bruises than you could count all meant that Ryan was heartily sick of staring at the inside of a hospital room, and _extremely_ happy that he was finally being allowed to leave it. Only the aforementioned broken leg had stopped him jumping up from his bed in delight.  
  
Now he’d received final instructions from the doctors, been issued with his crutches, and was hoping that someone might have arrived to escort him from the premises.  
  
He emerged into the waiting area to find that he hadn’t hoped in vain. Connor was waiting for him.  
  
“Ryan!” Connor sprang to his feet, his agility causing Ryan a pang of jealousy. “Are you all right? No, sorry, stupid question.”  
  
“I’m much better for seeing you, Connor,” Ryan replied gently.  
  
Connor blushed and ducked his head. “Yes, okay, um, thanks.” Then he seemed to gather himself. “Are you ready to go, then?”  
  
“I’m _more_ than ready,” Ryan told him. He smiled as Connor came to stand beside him, wishing he could drop the crutches for just a moment and pull his lover into a hug. “Take me home, Connor.”


	36. That Fast-Talking Son Of A Gun (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lyle, Abby  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for joereaves, for the prompt 'Jon Lyle, oops'.

Jon Lyle prided himself on being able to talk his way out of any situation. His smart mouth had got him out of at least as many scrapes as it had got him into. It was a talent he was very proud of.

But for once words had failed him.

He hadn’t meant to do it. She’d just swerved in front of him at the wrong moment, and then she was down…

He quailed under the glare of a very wet, very _muddy_ Abby Maitland. “Well?” she demanded. “What have you got to say for yourself?”

Lyle smiled sheepishly. “Oops?”


	37. The Art Of Persuasion (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Ryan  
> Rating: Mature  
> A/N: Originally written for a challenge to incorporate the following four words - put, taper, coax, alley - into a drabble.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Ryan said, realising how nervous his request had made his lover.  
  
“Oh, I want to!” Connor replied quickly. “I’ve just never…”  
  
Forestalling his words, Ryan put his hand on Connor’s limp cock, trying to coax some interest out of it again. It was a very nice cock, in his opinion, long and slim with a slight taper towards the end. He _really_ wanted to feel it inside him.  
  
Connor protested again. “I don’t know if I’ll be any good…”  
  
Ryan grinned. “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll be right up my alley.”


	38. The Cat's Meow (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Rees  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for fififolle, for the prompt 'Connor/Rees, laughing'. Also based on an unfortunate real life experience...

“Oi! Stop laughing!”  
  
Connor made a valiant effort to comply, but another look at Matt’s face sent him off into fresh chuckles.  
  
“I am going to bloody _kill_ Simon and Jason. Stupid idiots.”  
  
Connor finally gathered enough breath to speak. “Just how much did you have to drink last night?”  
  
Matt suddenly looked sheepish. “Um, a lot? Keeping up with Anders is hard work.” He scowled. “I didn’t count on the spontaneous face art, though.”  
  
Sliding his arms around the other man, Connor kissed the tip of Matt’s currently black nose. “Oh, I don’t know – I think whiskers suit you.”


	39. The Colour Of Love (Het)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Lorraine/Blade  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for rain_sleet_snow.

When she was little, Lorraine’s favourite colour had been blue. It was the colour of the sea and sky, and Lorraine had been entranced by both.  
  
When she was going through the typical teenage rebellious phase, black had featured heavily. Her mother had despaired at the lack of variation in her wardrobe.  
  
Working on the anomaly project, she had favoured red. She hadn’t wanted to become Sir James Lester’s overlooked secretary, and red ensured that she didn’t.  
  
But now, as she looked up into the smiling eyes of her lover, she changed her mind again.  
  
Green was definitely her favourite.


	40. The Devil You Know (Het)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Lester/Helen  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for knitekat, for the prompt 'Lester/Helen, kiss and tell'.

“I think I might be making the biggest mistake of my life.”  
  
Helen smiled at him, although Lester could feel her fingernails digging into him just above his left nipple. “Why, James,” she asked sweetly, “do you think I would kiss and tell?”  
  
“That does seem to be your modus operandi,” Lester reminded her.  
  
“Ah, dear Stephen.” Helen looked at him piercingly for a moment. “You can leave if you like, James.”  
  
“I rather think it’s too late for that,” said Lester, and pulled Helen into a kiss. Whether she would tell or not was out of his hands now.


	41. The Feast Of Stephen (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: Mature

“Stephen?”

Nick juggled the present he was holding as he hung up his coat. It was only Christmas Eve, but they’d agreed to exchange one gift tonight as a special treat.

“Stephen?” he called again.

“Up here.”

Nick hurried upstairs. “Stephen, what are you…” He trailed off abruptly.

Stephen was lying stark naked on the bed, playing with his nipples, his cock erect and – Nick blinked – adorned with a red ribbon tied in a neat bow.

Nick gulped. “Where’s my present?” he asked stupidly.

“I’m your present,” replied Stephen. He smiled saucily. “Now, why don’t you come and unwrap me?”


	42. The Grain Of Sand That Starts The Avalanche (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: pre-Nick/Ryan  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for nufaciel, for the prompt 'Nick/Ryan, on the beach'.

Sand was a difficult surface to run on. It shifted under Cutter’s feet with every step as he struggled to keep up with Ryan.

He was no longer sure if they were running away from the creatures or towards the flickering anomaly – all he knew was that this once beautiful and tranquil beach now felt like his worst nightmare.

But then Ryan grabbed him and pulled him through the anomaly, right at the last possible moment.

Safe. They were safe. Ryan sighed his relief and Cutter smiled, the expression fuelled by the memory of a warm hand on his shoulder.


	43. The Hole-Punch And The Stapler (Het)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Jenny  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for reggietate, for the prompt 'Nick/Jenny, funny business'.

“Cutter, what on earth do you think you’re doing?”  
  
The professor looked up quickly and whipped his hands out of Jenny’s desk drawer.  
  
“Nothing. I just wanted to borrow your hole-punch. No funny business, honest.”  
  
He _was_ holding her hole-punch, and Jenny nodded. She supposed it was lucky he hadn’t been rummaging in the bottom drawer, where she kept her emergency stash of chocolate and her racy novel for boring lunchtimes.  
  
“Okay, you’re forgiven – _this_ time. Oh, and Cutter, I hope you’re around later – I might want to come and borrow your stapler.”  
  
She smiled saucily. Cutter blushed and fled.


	44. The Island (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Nick, Stephen, Kate, Sawyer, Jack  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Crossover with _Lost_.

The shore was a curve of soft golden sand, palm trees, and sea of bright aquamarine.  
  
Stephen raised an eyebrow and whistled loudly. “And to think some people would pay through the nose for a holiday destination like this.”  
  
Nick laughed. “It’s certainly peaceful,” he said.  
  
He spoke too soon. From the forest behind the beach came a sudden roaring, groaning, crunching sound. Looking towards where the land started to rise towards the mountains, Nick could see the canopy moving wildly. It looked suspiciously like the trees were being pushed aside by something extremely large.  
  
“What the hell is _that_?”  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three people appeared suddenly from the tree-line, walking deliberately up to Nick and Stephen, and apparently unphased by the anomaly sparkling gently behind them.  
  
The woman, petite and pretty, gave them a narrow-eyed look, while the scruffy man to her left merely smirked and said, in a drawling southern accent, “Well, well, we don’t often see new people round here.”  
  
“What _is_ this place?” Stephen asked, as the crashing in the trees died away.  
  
The other man, who had dark hair and rather world-weary look about him, smiled mirthlessly and gestured around them.  
  
“This,” he said meaningfully, “is the Island.”


	45. The Passenger (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Danny/Lester  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for fredbassett, for the prompt 'Danny/Lester, car park'. Also contributed to MiniNaNoWriMo 2010.

“Can I drive?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because I’m not prepared to let a gung-ho ex-policeman behind the wheel of my very expensive Mercedes.”  
  
“Maybe I could change your mind?”  
  
Their progress across the car park halted momentarily.  
  
“Mr. Quinn, kindly stop molesting me. There are security cameras in here.”  
  
“That’s still a no, then?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Sulking, Danny climbed into the passenger seat of Lester’s car, while Lester slid into the driving seat. Then he squawked as Lester suddenly grabbed him, hauling him across the handbrake and into a kiss.  
  
“What about the cameras?”  
  
“Tinted windows, Mr. Quinn. They’re extremely useful.”


	46. The Task At Hand (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Lester  
> Rating: Explicit  
> A/N: Originally written for jooles34's fandom_stocking 2011.

The leather cuffs were soft around his wrists and ankles, and Connor couldn’t help pulling against them slightly, enjoying the feeling of them against his skin.  
  
A sharp tug from the fingers in his hair sent a jolt of not-exactly-pain across his scalp.  
  
“No resisting,” said his master, in a stern, but not unkind, voice that indicated that he was well aware that Connor hadn’t been _resisting_ at all. “Pay attention to the task at hand.”  
  
The task at hand being the cock that was right in front of his face. Connor’s mouth watered a little. He knew he wouldn’t be freed until he’d done a satisfactory job, and he was determined that his master would be _very_ satisfied indeed.  
  
The tip of the cock pushed against his lips, and he opened eagerly to let it slide inside, sighing as the taste of his master exploded on his tongue. He could do this all day, if only he were allowed. Being freed wasn’t that important to him.  
  
“Good boy,” his master praised, as he started to suck. “And if you do a very good job, you might even get to come later.”  
  
Connor moaned happily, and took his master deeper.


	47. Third Wheel (Gen/Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Becker, Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for kristen_mara, for the prompt 'Nick/Stephen, Becker meeting them'.

It was obvious straight away how close the two men were. In fact, all the casual touches, and the almost telepathic communication, made Becker slightly uncomfortable, although he was too well trained to show it.  
  
He shook hands first with Hart, and then with Cutter, and explained his presence.  
  
“My unit’s been seconded to assist Captain Ryan’s. It was deemed necessary to have a greater military presence.”  
  
Hart nudged Cutter. “That’ll be because of you. Ryan’s obviously had enough of stubborn professors.”  
  
Cutter scowled, but his eyes were laughing as he looked at Stephen.  
  
Becker suddenly felt like an intruder.


	48. Time Out (Femmeslash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Liz/Juliet  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for rain_sleet_snow, for the prompt 'Liz/Juliet, whatever floats your boat'.

Juliet stumbled to a halt on the bridge, and leaned heavily on Liz’s shoulder. “Can’t you take pity on me?” she asked breathlessly.  
  
“Not a chance.” Liz handed her a stick. “Come on, we’ll play pooh sticks while you catch your breath.”  
  
Juliet pulled a face. “Whatever floats your boat.” But she nonetheless dropped the stick over the side of the bridge, and then crossed to the other side with Liz.  
  
“I think it’s a draw,” she commented after a moment.  
  
But she suddenly realised she was speaking to Liz’s retreating back. With a groan, Juliet set off after her.


	49. Top Dog (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Lester/Jacobs  
> Rating: Mature  
> A/N: Originally written for fredbassett, for the prompt 'Lester/Jacobs, hard and fast'.

Captain Alec Jacobs was the ideal soldier. Strong, fit, competent, courageous.  
  
It was a constant source of irritation to Lester, used to being in charge, that he’d fallen for a man who had command oozing out of every pore of his body. It was difficult to be top dog when faced with someone like that.  
  
Sometimes, however, there were advantages to his choice.   
  
Like now, for example. Sprawled on his bed, with his lover him fucking hard and fast, it was all too easy to recognise Captain Jacobs’ good points.  
  
Even if he wouldn’t be able to sit down tomorrow.


	50. Trust (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Connor  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for a primeval_canon drabble tree.

Connor trusts without question.  
  
He trusts that Cutter will always be there to guide him  
  
 _He isn’t._  
  
He trusts that he will be able to make the artefact work properly.  
  
 _He can’t._  
  
And he trusts that eventually Abby will come to him.  
  
 _She doesn’t._  
  
His trust is not fulfilled, and for most other people that would mean giving up. It would mean disillusionment, bitterness, hopelessness.  
  
But Connor doesn’t give up. He can’t help himself. He trusts even though he knows it will always end in disappointment.  
  
Because the alternative is not to, and he doesn’t want to live that way.


	51. Unfortunate Comparisons (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Stephen/Ryan  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for admiralandrea, for the prompt 'Stephen/Ryan, bananas'.

Stephen took a decisive bite of his banana, and Ryan winced. Noticing, his lover looked at him with an expression of mild concern.  
  
“Something the matter?”  
  
Ryan raised his eyebrows. “Let’s just say I feel sorry for the banana.”  
  
Stephen’s eyes darted between Ryan and the fruit in question a few times, and then he grinned. “Oh, I see. Making some unfortunate comparisons, are we?”  
  
He slid off his chair and dropped to his knees in front of the soldier, still smiling wickedly. “Maybe I should make some comparisons of my own. And don’t worry – I promise not to bite!”


	52. Victory (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Stephen/Ryan  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for admiralandrea, for the prompt 'Stephen/Ryan, big cheese'. And for an insight into the event this drabble is referring to, visit this [website](http://www.cheese-rolling.co.uk/).

“Christ, Hart, why do I let you talk me into these things?” Ryan grimaced as his abused muscles twinged violently.

Stephen snorted. “I don’t know what you’re complaining about. I’m the one with a sprained ankle, black eye, and cracked rib. You only got a few bruises!”

“If you’re aiming for a sympathy blow-job, you’re going the wrong way about it,” Ryan retorted, glaring at him.

Stephen just grinned broadly. “Don’t need a sympathy blow-job,” he proclaimed. Then he patted the large hunk of Double Gloucester on the table next to him. “Wouldn’t say no to a victory one, though.”


	53. What Does A Diictodon Eat For Breakfast? (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Connor/Lester, Sid & Nancy  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for knitekat, for the prompt 'Lester/Connor, not again'.

“ _Connor!_ ”  
  
Lester abruptly appeared in the kitchen doorway, the ruins of his dressing gown in his hand, and Sid and Nancy scuttling in front of him, looking rather scared.  
  
“This is absolutely, _completely_ the last straw…”  
  
“Oh,” said Connor, trying not to smile. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“I don’t think you understand,” Lester replied, through gritted teeth. “This dressing gown is genuine Chinese silk. From China! I can’t just pop down to Marks & Spencer and replace it!”  
  
Connor’s smile widened as his eyes moved up and down Lester’s naked body. “But I think you look much better without it on.”


	54. Working Late (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Lester/Jacobs  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> A/N: Originally written for fififolle, for the prompt 'Lester/Jacobs, undone'.

“You need to go home.”  
  
Lester looked up tiredly. “What makes you say that?”  
  
Alec looked pointedly at the silk tie that was hanging over the arm of Lester’s chair. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at work without that on,” he commented.  
  
“Well, unfortunately I can’t leave yet,” Lester retorted. “I have far too much left to do.”  
  
“In that case…” Alec walked around behind Lester, and placed his hands on Lester’s shoulders, massaging the tense muscles there.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“You have one more hour, James,” said Alec, ignoring the question. “And then we’re going home.”


	55. X-Rated (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: Mature  
> A/N: Originally written as a birthday fic for madcatt82, for the prompt 'Nick/Stephen, movies'.

Nick very rarely watched movies. There were several reasons for this, but mostly it was because Stephen had the attention span of a flea. Apparently, Nick’s lover could think of far better things to do with his time than sit still and watch a film for two hours.  
  
Right now, for example, Nick had no idea what was going on on the screen, for the simple reason that Stephen was currently on his knees, employing every trick he knew to suck Nick’s brains out through his cock.  
  
Nick groaned and gave up. There went another movie he wouldn’t be watching…


	56. Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written as a birthday fic for mysteriousaliwz, for the prompt 'Ryan/Stephen, grass'.

Stephen and Ryan had almost reached the atrium when Abby spoke behind them.

“Nothing else happened with the anomaly, then?”

“No,” Stephen replied. “It closed after another couple of hours, like Connor predicted.”

“That’s what I thought,” said Abby, with a smirk as she disappeared back into her lab.

“What was that about?” Stephen wondered.

Ryan shrugged, but then, as Stephen went to enter the atrium, stopped him.

“Ah, I suppose it might have something to do with the grass stains on the back of your t-shirt.”

Stephen had a momentary flashback, and flushed. “Perhaps I’d better go and change…”


	57. Drunk (Slash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/Pairing: Nick/Stephen  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences  
> A/N: Written as a birthday fic for cordeliadelayne, for the prompt 'Stephen/Nick, drunk'.

Nick Cutter wasn’t drunk. It wasn’t like he was some inexperienced teenager, after all – he could hold his alcohol.  
  
“I’m not drunk,” he announced, leaning heavily against Stephen’s side.  
  
“Of course not,” Stephen said, hauling him up the stairs.  
  
“I’m not drunk,” he protested, almost tumbling over as he took off his shoes.  
  
“Of course not,” Stephen muttered, holding him steady as he finished undressing.  
  
“I’m not drunk,” he proclaimed, as he pulled Stephen into bed.  
  
“Of course not,” Stephen sighed, when five minutes later he realised Cutter had fallen asleep.  
  
Looked like he was taking care of himself tonight.


End file.
